The primary objective of this Symposium to be held at The Ohio State University on May 19 and 20, 1989 is to bring together established investigators and young investigators and trainees for integrated discussion of fundamental issues and technology at the frontier of smooth muscle research in a highly stimulating scientific environment. Pursuant to this objective, SPECIFIC AIMS include: A. Invite acknowledged experts (24) who will who will present current concepts and future directions for progress in understanding the biology of smooth muscles in the major organ systems: B. Honor Professor Emil Bozler for fundamental contributions to advancement of muscle research over a period of more than sixty years; C. Establish a mechanism which will provide merit travel awards for young investigators and trainees (approximately 20) to attend the Symposium: d> Disseminate the exchange of information to the world community by rapid publication of the proceedings of the Symposium; E. Provide an open invitation to participate in the Symposium to smooth muscle scientists worldwide. Professor Emil Bozler has been a pioneer in the study of smooth, cardiac and skeletal muscle physiology for over sixty years. To many he is considered to be the "father of smooth muscle physiology". The excitement associated with a tribute to a pioneer in muscle research along with distinguished experts as speakers will add greatly to the scientific atmosphere at the meeting and act as a stimulus for young investigators. A poster session will provide an opportunity for participants to present and discuss their work; Funds are requested: a) to support merit awards for young investigators and trainees, b) for per diem costs of invited speakers, and c) for travel support for invited speakers with special needs.